This invention is directed to an electronic digital display wristwatch and in particular to the correction of the time digitally displayed thereby. Heretofore, correction of the time displayed by electronic digital display timepieces has been effected by indexing the count of the divider stage applying timekeeping signals to the digital display element by manually actuating a switch. Another method of correcting the time displayed is to apply an internal clock signal to the divider stage to rapidly advance the count thereof.
Both methods of time correction have been utilized in a timepiece having a plurality of push buttons on the face of the timepiece, a push button being provided for each digit of time to be displayed, such as seconds, minutes and hours. Because such push buttons utilize considerable space on the watch face, and further because such push buttons render it more difficult to maintain a wristwatch waterproof, such wristwatch push button correction arrangements have been less than completely satisfactory.
An alternate approach has been the use of the correction crown to achieve correction of the digits of time displayed. Nevertheless, such correction crowns have been suitable only for use with the rapid advance method. Moreover, such correction crown correction devices have not provided reliable time correction due to the awkward handling provided by the small correction crown, and the difficulty in obtaining the exact correction required.